


无心之失/Unintentional mistake

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, NC17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: “是你召唤了我吗？”"Are you the one who summoned me？"*已完结*This work is pwp: porn without plot.*This work is completed.Thanks for reading.





	无心之失/Unintentional mistake

当圆月被吞噬得只剩下一个弯钩时，你看了一眼怀表——不多不少，刚刚好是午夜过一刻。

 

是时候了！你迅速又小心地把攥在手里的瓶子打开，脚步沿着你演练过无数次，早已烂熟于心的轨迹小跑起来，同时将手中的液体倾倒在足迹上。

 

瓶中传来一股腥臭的气味，仿佛堆积了数日的腐尸散发出的恶臭，直冲你的鼻咽，让你忍不住想吐。但你此刻顾不得掏出手帕来捂住鼻子，而是张开了口，像你平时在学堂上那样，熟练流利地背出咒语。

 

只不过，这一次你背的不是他们平时教给你的，那些代表着“治愈”、“净化”又或者是“神圣”的字眼罢了。

 

伴随着你最后一句话尾音的，还有你猛然收住的脚步，以及恰到好处的，最后一滴从瓶口滴落的猩红液体。

 

“滴答！”液体飞溅到地上，恰好填满最后一处空白，图阵完成了——

 

与此同时，林间的夜鸮突然停下了鸣叫，连蟋蟀也闭上了嘴，整块空地上只有你的呼吸声。画好的法阵上光芒大作，伴随着飞沙走石的飓风，一阵刺眼的红光瞬间炸开。

 

即便你早有准备，还是被风吹得一个踉跄，连退几步，跌坐在地。

 

当你再度睁开眼睛的时候，光芒已经散去，只剩下些火苗沿着你绘出的法阵花纹燃烧，图案的正中站着一个人，直勾勾地盯着坐在地上的你。

 

不，那不是人！火光映衬下你看得清楚，虽然是人身人脸，可对方的眸子是血一般的红色，头上生着不祥的山羊角，而背后——则是充斥着邪恶意味的，扇动时会带来死亡与灾祸的蝠翼。

 

一阵狂喜攫住了你的心。你成功了！你顾不得一身狼狈，一个鲤鱼打挺跳了起来，快步走向对方。你正要开口，对面却先张开了嘴：“是你呼唤了我吗，人类？”

 

你朝他点头：“是，我的要求是——”但你还没说完，对方抢先打断了你：“向恶魔提要求前需要先奉上贡品，这点你不会不知道吧？”

 

你点点头，朝他做个请的手势，然后自己向前开路，把他引到树下，向他展示你花了大半年时间精心准备的贡品——处女的心脏，死婴的大脑，生着六足的蛤蟆，双头的乌鸦，以及一个你花了老大力气才找到的，从杀人如麻的凶犯身上砍下来的一节手指。

 

你忐忑不安地看着恶魔，希望对方满意。恶魔在看到贡品时眉毛一扬，随后双眼眯起，拿起那个血淋淋的心脏，像颠球一样在手里抛来抛去，声调冰凉：“我说……你是不是搞错了什么？”

 

他话语里流露出的威压使你心里一凉，但是理智提醒你，你没有准备错，这是你千万次确认过的古籍记载——召唤渎神的恶魔时所必需的贡品呀！

 

难道古籍是错的？难道那些成功召唤出恶魔的人不希望后来者学去，所以故意留下错误的记载？你看着对方不悦的脸不由得害怕起来，但你知道此时若是只会发抖必定会把事情带向无可挽回的地步，你强压下恐惧，怯怯地问：“请问亵渎*sacrilege的您，想要的是什么样的贡品？或许是我看到的记载有误……”

 

“渎神？”对方听到你的话像听到天大的笑话一样，“你找错人了，我是淫欲*salacity的恶魔。”

 

什么？你惊得瞪大了眼睛，喃喃自语道：“我确认过法阵，仪式和贡品都没有错啊……”

 

恶魔环顾四周，以一种不屑地口吻说道：“你这法阵只是个粗浅拙劣的玩意，连召唤者的类型都没有限定，更何况，我可是亲耳听到有人在呼唤‘淫欲的降临’，这才响应你的召唤的。”

 

法阵上没有限定恶魔的种类是你刻意为之，你今日是豁出去了，抱着召唤不出最中意的恶魔也要召唤出嗜血的魔物以供你驱使的心态，才有意忽略了最后一句限制咒文。

 

你本就聪明的大脑瞬间明白了一切，你精心准备的一切都没有出错，否则不可能召唤出恶魔，但你搞砸了唯一一处。

 

你竟然把召唤词念错了！你当时满心想着要驱使恶魔去达成心愿，兴奋过头，竟然犯下了这么不可饶恕的低级错误！

 

召唤出恶魔，如果不能好好送走的话，一定会招来杀身之祸。可是送错贡品还让对方空跑一趟的你，如何能做到“好好打发走”？你感觉从尾椎蹿起一股凉气，即便此时没有镜子，你也能想象到自己一定是面如死灰。

 

恶魔朝你靠近，直视你的双眼：“我的贡品要13个处女，你能满足吗？”

 

怎么可能……你并没有这样的财力和足够的人手马上完成这个要求，错误的贡品里那颗处女的心脏，还是你费尽心思下药迷昏了洗衣房的小女工后剖开她胸腔得来的。

 

恶魔看出了你的犹豫，突然微笑起来：“做不到是吧？”

 

他的笑容使你不寒而栗，但你知道此刻说谎于事或求饶无补，你强撑着和他对视，老实摊牌：“是……”

 

恶魔突然逼近你，他背后的蝠翼张开，遮蔽了火光，你的世界里只剩下他的脸，他的角从你脸上划过，来自地狱的吐息吹拂在你脸上：“那怎么办呢？”

 

能怎么办呢？你紧张不安地看着他，然后在他眼里捕捉到了暗示，你那一向好用的脑子又自觉地跳出你以前读过的记载：“……象征淫欲的恶魔男女不忌。信徒们会献上年轻男女祈求恶魔降临。”

 

别激怒他！先活下来才是最重要的！你掐了一把自己的手心旋即放开，豁出去试探着问：“我穷得只有这具身体与灵魂了，您看……”

 

“你还算上道，”恶魔轻笑起来，威压烟消云散，“那我就勉为其难地接受你这个补救吧。”

 

恶魔的手指冰凉得如同死尸，又像是吐着信子的小蛇，从你的胸口往下滑，你被这触碰带来的寒意激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但又不敢动弹，只得像根木桩一样站着，任由恶魔上下其手。

 

恶魔的手指在你的肚脐上停下，他带着促狭的笑看向你：“我说，你难道是个处男吗？就这样一动不动由着我服侍你？”

 

你的好胜心不合时宜地冒了出来：“处不处男……一般人也没有和恶魔交合过吧……”话一出口你就惊觉失言，下意识地攥住了恶魔的手，害怕激怒了他。恶魔却不以为意，反而微笑起来：“你倒是心直口快，不过你也不是一般人，对吗？”

 

修习魔法的术士本来就是少数，而选择背弃光明，在月食之夜和一个生着羊角蝠翼的恶魔在林间搂抱的你，自然不能划入“一般人”的范畴。

 

也许是紧张过头，你听了他的话，焦虑顿时烟消云散，竟然也觉得自己的举动好笑起来，你试探着去解他的裤子，然后在下一秒你又陷入了犹豫和焦虑——即便掩映在毛发之中也太长了，恶魔的那话儿就跟你平常使用的量筒一样，至于直径……你不得不说如果学院食堂的面包有这么粗的话，也不至于被修习的术士们讥讽“黑心”了。

 

怎么塞得进去……你对此并不是一无所知，谁让你该死地喜欢做万全准备，把你能找到的黑暗的恶魔的记载全读过，但正是因为读过，你此刻才觉得头疼。

 

毕竟你不是随身带润滑油膏的暗街男娼。

 

你脑海里突然浮现出你所见过的女巫们的淫祀，你瞬间来了灵感，于是你在恶魔面前跪下去，试探着用嘴去触碰恶魔的性器。

 

前面疼总比后面疼好解决，你这样想。

 

但俗话说得好，眼看和动手是两回事，你对着那根极长的阳具，舔了几下之后就陷入了茫然，一瞬间若不是你上过解剖学，你几乎要怀疑男女间的咽喉构造不同了——这么长的玩意儿，那些女巫们是怎么做到整根吞下去的？

 

恶魔见你茫然，甩动性器拍了拍你的脸，开始指导：“继续。把嘴张开，牙齿收起来，接着舔。”

 

带着腥气的液体甩在你的鼻尖，性器在你脸上抽打传来的凉意让你清醒过来，老实从命。恶魔的性器和他的体温一样，冰凉彻骨，就像是……已经冷下来的死者躯体。或许这就是地狱居民的特征吧，你用读到的书自我排解，强行安慰自己把这当成夏天在吃冰棍。

 

你把舌头压低，试着从柱身舔到龟头，马眼里渗出的分泌液带着侵略性极强的膻腥味，你实在是很难说服自己把这根阳具当成冰棍。但是恶魔却没有再给你犹豫的时间，而是一把揪住了你的头发，把你按向他的胯下。

 

粗长的性器猛然捅到了你的扁桃体，并且还在往下突破，你生理性地想吐，但恶魔没有给你反应的时间，揪着你的头发开始一下又一下地撞击起来，你被撞得眼冒金星，浑身上下只剩下口腔一处有知觉，那根阳具镶在你食道里，伴随着抽动的频率一弹一弹地跳。

 

你被撞出了生理性的眼泪，你哆哆嗦嗦用手去摸自己的咽喉，毫不意外地摸到了诡异的凸起。

 

罪魁祸首还在居高临下地指挥你：“放松，别咬那么紧……”

 

但你的肉体已经没法跟上对方的指令，意识仿佛也被丢进了石磨里搅成了一团稀糊糊的粥，只能徒然地跟着对方的节奏一进一退，流下眼泪。

 

恶魔突然停了下来，抽离你的嘴，你像被丢在案板上的鱼一样，瘫坐在地，大口地喘息。你眼角的余光瞥见恶魔的性器依旧高耸着，不禁心里害怕起来，他还没有射精，一切还没完。

 

“啧，前面果然是太短了，”恶魔的声音从你的头顶传来，“试试你的后面能不能取悦我吧。”伴随着他的话音，你感觉胯下一凉，裤子已经不翼而飞，林间的夜风吹拂在你无遮无拦的下体上，你被拉起来，背抵着树干站着，恶魔低下头，朝你吻过来。

 

他的舌头冰凉，在你的口腔内横冲直撞，伴随着接吻，你感受到有一根手指头在你的后庭周围轻柔地按压和戳弄试探。

 

手指头突然捅了进去，恶魔尖利的指甲轻轻搔过你的肉壁，即便他没有用力，你还是吓得肌肉一紧。

 

恶魔用近乎啃咬的力度吻着你的唇，你捕捉到了一丝血腥气和微痛，你知道自己的嘴应该是被咬破了。他低笑着说：“怎么这么紧张，你没和男人做过吗？”

 

你双唇被堵住，只能闭着眼睛胡乱地点头，恶魔的声音再度响起：“好吧，那我只能耐心一点了。”

 

你突然闻到了一股腥臭的气味，与此同时那根手指突然退出，在蘸上了粘稠的物体后又再度进攻进来，继续按压着你的内壁，给你扩张。那腥臭的气味如此熟悉，一如你小心翼翼携带出来的贡品散发的味道，你想自己还是不要去看恶魔究竟是用什么润滑比较好。

你把眼睛睁开一条小缝，看到恶魔赤红的双眸直勾勾地注视着你，眼里满是征服的欲望。恶魔或多或少都有施虐欲，你突然想起这句没头没尾的话。

 

“啵”，恶魔的第二根手指捅了进来，它们左右扩张，拉伸着你的后庭，紧接着又是第三根。突然被扩张和填满使你有些害怕，本能驱使着你示弱：“求您……赐予我欢乐和尽兴，不要……”

 

“别害怕。”恶魔微笑，眼睛是魅惑的风情，“看着我的眼睛。”你看到了不加掩饰的引诱，你知道罪人的铁链和地狱的烈焰就藏在那一对红宝石后，向你招手。

 

一旦迈出这一步，就再也无法回头！你心底响起这句话，但你下一秒就把说话的小人掐死了。

 

反正你原本就打算过了今夜，再不回头。无论是淫欲也好冒渎也好，都是与人类为敌的恶魔，你现在的行为在涤荡邪恶的圣骑士团眼里，都已经属于“被诛灭对象”了。你喘息着说道：“好，好的。”

 

恶魔眯起眼睛，更用力吻你，伴随着他的啃咬，你感觉有来自他口腔里的唾液灌进你的嘴里。那液体如恶魔一般冰凉，却充斥着甜腻的香气，你不禁神清气爽，先前闻到的此时正在你后穴里开疆辟土的腥臭味也消失得无影无踪。

 

你感觉到四肢百骸暖意融融，一种如同泡过热水澡后的放松感充满了你，你只想伸展四肢躺下来，把你的身体交给眼前这个生着羊角的家伙任意处置，由他带着你探索。

 

他的尖角和此时此刻裹住你俩的蝠翼也不再显得面目可憎，伴随着充盈身心的快感，你反而觉得这是可靠与力量的象征。

 

在你后穴里探寻的手指也不像方才那样阻塞难耐了，你甚至暗暗希望再多一点。

 

“啊——”你忍不住惊叫了一声，恶魔的指甲搔到了一个点，让你瞬间如同过电一般颤抖起来，愉悦和欢乐冲进你的大脑，你一下子紧紧搂住了恶魔的脖子。

 

“是这里啊。”恶魔带着一种胜券在握的了然低笑，他的手指加快了力度，在那一点左右摩擦。

 

你的前端硬了起来，但并不能完全站起来，而是开始往外渗水。人类的意志在熟谙性技的淫欲的恶魔面前不值一提，你带着三分慌乱七分期待，语句混乱：“别……别按那里……不，不……更多一点……”

 

“我知道了。”恶魔啃着你的耳朵，他的尖牙在你的耳垂上来回摩擦，紧接着他抬起你的一条腿，猛地一下子挺入。

 

冰冷的阳具一下子捅进你的肠子深处，寒意让你清醒了一小会，你低下头，看着自己的股间塞进了紫黑色的异物，不禁有一瞬间的恍惚。

 

你不禁想到那些跳起淫祀之舞的女巫们，在月光下她们的脸上都是至真至诚的喜悦，彼时你觉得她们是一群无药可救的狂信徒，现在你随着这主宰你思潮的快感耸动，下意识地抱紧来自地狱的火焰时，不由得在想，此时此地的你脸上的表情，或许在旁人眼里与她们并无差别。

 

恶魔不给你反应的时机，开始抽动起来，伴随着他的抽动，你看见有半透明的浅白色液体随着他的性器一进一出，把你的股间抹得一片淋漓。

 

有水声伴随着撞击声传来，你本是单腿站立，在这一下又一下的撞击中几乎要站不稳，背后树干粗糙地摩擦着你的赤裸的臀部，使你觉得十分难受，最终你选择把身体的重量全部交给身前的恶魔。

 

下一秒你就知道你错了，恶魔因此进得更深，你感觉肠子都要被那一下巨力捅个对穿，忍不住尖叫一声，掐住了恶魔的肩膀。

 

恶魔把你轻轻举起来，随后又迅速一放手，来回反复做着抽插运动，你全身的重量都落在连接你和他的那根阳具上，每一次的撞击仿佛都要透过肠子，直冲你的心底。

 

你感觉全身心都被撞击的频率攫住，脑子里一片空白，意识只剩下抽插，你看到有淡白色液体随着撞击落下来，滴在脚下的草丛中。但那不是你或者他的精液。

 

你并不是个雏儿，但你的经验仅限于和女人打交道，跟男人来说是头一回。更何况你自从心底定下这个阴毒的计划之后，为了避免泄密，就不再跟任何人保持亲密关系，更遑论是交合了。

 

这一两年来你一直埋头于书卷，连性欲都被枯燥晦涩的古籍文字给压抑掩盖住了，或许正因如此，你此刻愈发觉得在你后穴里抽插的阳具给你带来了无上的快感。

 

你就像一个刚被放出监狱的囚徒，忍不住要痛吸一口自由的空气；又像一个在沙漠里跋涉到精疲力尽无水无粮的旅人，面对突然出现的一泓清潭忍不住要飞扑过去。

 

即便自由的空气内可能隐藏着有毒的灰雾；即便泉水或许是吃人的怪物营造出来的海市蜃楼，你都顾不得了。

 

你只想让他的阳具更加用力地进入你，把你带往极乐世界。

 

“啪，啪啪，啪”，这是你和他皮肉撞击的声音；“滴答、滴答”，这是从你的后穴中溢出的液体滴在草木上发出的声音。

 

你想起以前听其他术士说过的黄段子，说只有最放荡最诱人的妓女才会这样。

 

“水多……啧啧……简直是一片泽国，你插进去就跟游泳一样。”他们脸上带着暧昧的笑，比划了一个下流手势。

 

但他们说的是女人吧，男人也会这样吗？或者说，这就是恶魔的力量吗？凡人的意志和肉体，在恶魔的意志面前可以轻易改变呢？你有几分茫然，恍惚地看着他。古籍上千言万语强调一定要“控制恶魔而不是为恶魔所蛊惑”，或许也正是前人经历过的教训吧，你原先只是权宜之计奉上自己的肉体以图保命，而此时你却从心底里希望他插得更深，插得更急。

 

你不再压抑自己，松开紧咬的嘴唇开始放荡地叫起来，林间除了夜枭的低语和蟋蟀的和鸣，就只有你被同为雄性的恶魔抽插的水声与浪叫。

 

恶魔见你看着他，露出得意的笑：“怎么样？”说着又是重重地一撞。

 

他顶得太深了，你条件反射地弓起背一仰头，下意识地绷紧了后穴。恶魔则如同捕食猎物的野狼一样，一下子咬住了你从衣领中露出来的颈部。

 

你感受到停在大动脉上的尖牙在摩擦，不由得心里一紧，你突然想起以前看过的记载，说吸血鬼有一种享用人类的法子，他们先勾引受害人类，在对方性高潮的时候趁其不备一口咬下去，这时候从人类的颈动脉里迸出的血会喷得如同夏日的烟火那样高，吸血鬼便尽情痛饮。

 

你深吸一口气，条件反射想要挣脱，但是对方的尖牙却紧紧固定着你，你颤抖起来却又动弹不得，忍不住又下意识地绷紧了后穴。

 

这时候，你突然感受到一股冲击性的液体喷在你的肠子里，那液体冰凉入骨，仿佛要把你带往白皑皑的雪国，让你精神一振；又仿佛医生的麻醉剂，让你目眩神迷。

 

你似乎被投入汹涌的瀑布，湍急的水流将你浸泡，象征无尽愉悦的大河包裹了你，你如登天国。

 

但你清楚地知道，释放在你体内的绝非神圣的恩典，而是地狱的召唤。

 

这一下，你彻头彻尾，从里到外，都沾染上恶魔的气息，成为恶魔的属员了。你在寒意的刺激中射了出来，脑子里只剩下这个念头。

 

遮盖在你头顶的蝠翼忽地一收，月光透了进来，你被高潮时泪水模糊的双眼里明明白白映出对方那一对血红的眸子。

 

你低头看看地下，草叶上星星点点是暧昧的半透明淡白色流质，恶魔蝠翼的影子恰好映在你的影子头顶上，乍一看仿佛你也长出了象征邪恶的羊角。

 

恶魔的低语在你耳边再度响起：“好啦，现在告诉我你的心愿吧。”

\-----------------------------------Fin-----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇文原本是给朋友的搞一搞bot投稿的作品，18年10月旧作，几小时速成的产物  
> *现在bot和朋友都离开了微博，在文件夹看到旧作不由得有点感喟，于是发布出来  
> *谢谢马鹿同学 ，感谢和你互fo的那段时间，遥祝安好❤
> 
> *原本的文前公告：  
> *即兴创作的戳屁眼/BL短篇，思路比较飘逸  
> *性癖是个体的，性欲是普遍的，大家求同存异  
> *谢谢阅读


End file.
